Mourning
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Tu l'entend pleurer a côté de toi, mais tu ne dis rien, te contentant de fixer les flammes en face de toi. Tu souffre, énormément. Mais tu dois être fort. Pour lui, pour le protéger, par ce qu'il a besoin de toi, de son grand frère." Leger spoiler début saison 2. !Wincest!


_**Bonjour bonjour!**_  
_**Je suis de retour! (non, pas pour jouer un mauvais tour XD). Et avec un tout nouveau fandom en plus! **_  
_**Premier OS sur Supernatural (sur ce coup, je m'étonne moi même!) qui est...un peu etrange (J'ai fait ce Shipping naturellement en voyant la série mais mon cerveau m'as bien fait comprendre en l'ecrivant que lui, il etait contre ce Shipping alors...bref, c'est etrange ^^)**_

_**Bon alors j'ai commencé hier matin la série, j'en suis qu'au début de la saison 2 donc m'en voulez pas trop si il y a des trucs qui manquent ou qui collent pas trop s'il vous plait ^^'**_

_**Par contre, toute review constructive est la bienvenue :)**_

_**Bref, j'arrete mon blabla!**_

_**Enjoy ;) !**_

* * *

Tu l'entend pleurer a côté de toi, mais tu ne dis rien, te contentant de fixer les flammes en face de toi. Tu souffre, énormément. Mais tu dois être fort. Pour lui, pour le protéger, par ce qu'il a besoin de toi., de son grand frère. Vous rentrez silencieusement a votre motel.

Tu n'as jamais été bon pour les sentiments, mais cette fois, tu ne dis rien, ne te détourne pas quand il vient dans tes draps pour se serrer contre toi. tu lui rends même son étreinte. Il pleurs toute les larmes de son corps contre ton torse, et tu le laisse faire, prenant sur toi pour rester fort et ne rien laisser paraître. Ta main caressant ses cheveux a l'air de le calmé un peu. Ses larmes se tarissent, ses sanglots se calment. Vous ne vous lâchez pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se colle un peu plus a toi, comme pour profiter de ce moment de fraternité que tu lui offres. Tu dépose des baisers sur son front et sur ses joues. le silence vous entoure. Et finalement tu craques. Tu ne peux pas être fort. Pas aujourd'hui, pas dans ces conditions. Tu n'y arrive pas. Tu murmure des 'Sammy' alors qu'il te serre un peu plus fort, comme pour te rassuré. Ca marche, un peu seulement. C'est a son tour de t'embrasser le visage. Puis finalement, vous vous embrasser.

C'est un baiser tendre et protecteur. Il te fait du bien, te calme presque. Finalement, vos lèvres se sépare. Instantanément tu ressens un manque. Tu ne cherche pas à réfléchir aux conséquences ou même au bien ou au mal de vos gestes. Tu souffre trop pour ca, tu en as trop besoin. et tu sais que la réciproque est vrai. Il embrasse ton cou, ta clavicule, tu te laisse faire, presque amorphe. Puis, il se dirige vers ton oreille et te murmure:

"Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, pour une foi, Dean"

Pour toute réponse tu te colles un peu plus a lui, et l'embrasse à nouveau. Finalement, le désir l'emporte sur la peine, et vos baisers deviennent de plus en plus pressant et passionnés. Tu t'en veux un peu de ressentir de l'excitation alors que vous devriez être en deuil, mais la sensation de l'érection de ton frère contre la tienne chasse vite cette idée. Vos vêtements tombent rapidement au sol, permettant de mieux vous toucher, vous caresser, vous découvrir, vous sentir. Tu sens sa main descendre le long de ton torse pour atteindre ta virilité déjà bien tendue. Il commence de long va et viens et tu l'encourage en gémissant. Tu te sens près à venir, alors tu lui demande de s'arrêter. Tu veux t'occuper aussi de lui, tu veux venir avec lui. Tu veux être en lui. L'idée a l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il suce ardemment tes doigts avant que tu ne les introduise en lui. Tu les remplace vite par ta verge. Les vas et viens sont incessant et toute la souffrance que tu ressentais est partie. Tu te sent entier, comme si c'etait l'exacte place ou tu te devais d'être, comme si c'était le moment que tu avais toujours cherché. Il ne tarde pas a venir, et tu le suis de près. Tu ne te retire pas tout de suite. Tu ne veux pas que ce sentiment disparaisse. Tu est tellement bien, avec lui contre de toi.

Il t'embrasse doucement et tu comprends qu'il pense la même chose que toi. Alors tu te retire enfin, le prends dans tes bras, en silence. Demain sera un autre jour, la peine, le deuil et la colère y aura sa place. Mais ce soir, il n'y a que vous qui comptez. Ce soir, tu as le droit de faiblir. Alors tu profites de cette trêve autant que possible, serrant un peu plus ton frère contre toi.


End file.
